


Fifteen At Last

by orphan_account



Series: Family: A Different Kind of Team [7]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthdays, Multi, Peter turns 15, Spideypool - Freeform, Superfamily, Wade is a total creeper, how old is wade anyway?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter turns fifteen, and his Dad's finally let him go on an Avengers patrol. Wade distracts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thetroublemaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetroublemaker/gifts).



> thetroublemaker asked for a story about Peter training at the gym. That turned into this. Sorry not sorry :)

“This. This is what you’re going with.”  
“Is it bad?” Peter asked, doing his best not to let his disappointment show on his face. He had been hoping his Dad would like it.  
“It’s…” Tony paused, taking a moment to examine the red and blue spandex. “Did Wade help?”  
“Sort of.” Peter admitted, running his gloved fingers over the web pattern on the mask he held in his hands. “Do you…not like it?”  
Tony seemed to be holding back laughter. “You get it from Steve. The tights thing, that’s from Steve. No one can blame this on me.”  
“You really don’t like the…uh…leggings?”  
“That did nothing to make it sound less girly. It’s okay, kiddo.” Tony gave Peter a half hug, taking the mask and examining it. “You can wear whatever you want. We won’t judge.”  
“It’s not that!” Peter protested. “Wade said it suits me!”  
“I wasn’t saying it doesn’t. I’m just saying, it’s pretty skin-tight.”  
“So is Pop’s uniform!”  
“That’s different. He’s built differently. And it doesn’t have the…web decals. Won’t those affect the aerodynamics?”  
Peter snatched the mask from him and slid it on. “It’ll keep me from going too fast, like the fuzz on a tennis ball.”  
“I get that, but don’t you worry it’ll slow you up too much?”  
“I’ll be fine.”  
“And you’re sure you don’t want me to whip you up some hover boots?”  
“I’ll use the webs.”  
Tony sighed. “Fine. Get some sleep; you have a busy day tomorrow.”  
“I want to show Pop’s the outfit.”  
Tony smiled and kissed Peter’s forehead, no longer needing to bend to do so. “’K. I’ll get him for you.”  
***  
“Hey.”  
Steve glanced up from his book to find Tony practically on top of him. He had been reading ‘Harry Potter’, sprawled out on the couch. Tony had snuck up on him.  
“Hey.” Steve smiled, sliding his bookmark in and setting his book down.  
“Peter wants you.” Tony murmured, cuddling next to his husband.  
Steve gave him a kiss, then stood. “Do I finally get to see what he’s been working on for so long?”  
“Yep.” Tony yawned. “It’s no masterpiece.”  
Steve headed for the elevator. “I’m sure it’s great. Back in a bit.”  
He got in, and the doors slid shut. The ride was short; he was opening the door to Peter’s room within seconds.  
“Petey?”  
He heard no reply, so gently pushed the door open. Peter was slumped in his chair, his head leaning slightly to the side, his mouth drooping open. He was suited in a tight blue and red suit, crisscrossed with a web like design. There was a silhouette of a spider across the chest. Steve smiled; it reminded him slightly of his own.  
He moved forward and carefully scooped Peter up, which was not a hard task for the super soldier. Peter murmured, shifting slightly as Steve set him on the bed, then pulled the unmade covers over his uniform-clad body. Steve was hesitant to remove it, not sure how much he had on underneath. Besides, he looked comfortable.  
“Pop?”  
He heard the whisper as he flicked the lights off.  
“Yeah, kiddo?”  
“Do you like it?”  
“It looks great. Sleep well.”  
He stepped out of the dark room and shut the door quietly.  
***  
Peter woke suddenly the next morning, leaping up at the crash that practically shook his bedroom.  
“Oops.” Wade apologized, gesturing unnecessarily at the window. “I broke it.”  
Peter flopped back onto his pillows with a sigh.  
“Happy birthday!” Wade congratulated, sliding his huge swords out of there sheaths and dumping them in a corner.  
“I was sleeping.” Peter complained, propping himself on his elbow.  
“I know.” Wade crouched beside the bed, their noses almost touching. “I was watching.”  
“Euuk.” Peter groaned, rolling over. “Don’t be a freak.”  
He froze as he felt Wade slide onto the bed beside him, hugging his back. “You’re a meanie, Petey.”  
“Get off!” He squeaked, his voice cracking as he struggled away from the embrace.  
Wade laughed, sitting up. “So is that the final product?”  
It took Peter a moment to figure out what he meant, till he remembered he had fallen asleep in his suit. “Yeah. I don’t think my Dad liked it.”  
“I do.” Wade poked Peters arm. “Nice and tight. Perfect to show off your spider a-,”  
“Peter?” Tony’s voice interrupted them, accompanied by a knock on the door. “Are you decent?”  
Peter reacted automatically; shoving Wade under the covers and scrambling to sit on top of him, at the same time kicking a blanket over Wade’s discarded weapons. “Yeah, you can come in!” He called, not wanting his Dad to get suspicious.  
Tony opened the door and smiled. “Hey, kiddo. Happy birthday. Want pancakes for breakfast?”  
“Only if Pop makes them.” Peter warned, ignoring the squirming of Wade under the blankets.  
“Sure.” Tony ruffled his son’s hair. “Hey…what happened to your window?”  
Peter cursed himself for not covering up the smashed glass. “It…uh…broke.”  
Tony raised an eyebrow. “Broke? How?”  
Peter wracked his mind for an excuse. “Uh…I elbowed it. While I was putting on my boot. Sorry.”  
Tony looked slightly puzzled, ruffling his hair and looking at the broken glass. “You’re bad at lying. If you had broken it from the inside, the glass would have landed out the window. Since the pieces are inside, it was broken from the outside.”  
“Uh…right. I broke it…with…a baseball? When I was playing outside.”  
“We’re 12 floors up. Hey-,” Tony paused, staring at Peter’s lumpy, Wade filled bed. “What’s under the blanket?”  
“Dirty laundry?” Peter suggested.  
“Right.” Tony crossed his arms. “Show me.”  
Peter sighed, flipping the blankets off. Wade was sprawled under them; he had somehow managed to shift into a relaxed positon, his head resting on his hands. He winked. “Hey Mr. Stark.”  
Tony blinked, then turned to his son. “Peter…”  
“Wade broke the window.” Peter explained. “He just wanted to wish me happy birthday.”  
Tony sighed. “Wade, out.”  
Wade hopped up, grabbed his weapons, and was out the window in less than a minute, with a cry of ‘Geronimo!’.  
Peter glanced out, wincing at the sight of Wade splattered on the asphalt below them, then turned to his Dad.  
“Sorry.”  
“How long has he been here?” Tony asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.  
“10 minutes, tops. I just woke up and he was here.”  
“Sure, sure. So, what? Are you two dating now?”  
“No, no!” Peter felt himself blush. “He’s just weird. We are most definitely just friends. Not dating. At all. Ever.”  
Tony nodded. “Jarvis, clean up the glass. We’ll get you a new window. One that locks.”  
“Sure, great. Just give me a sec to get dressed, and I’ll be down for breakfast.”  
Tony left, and Peter changed. He was about to head for the elevator when his phone beeped.  
[I didn’t get to give you 15 punches, hun. –ww]  
Peter sighed, and typed a quick response.  
[Don’t call me that. –pp]  
[So how long till you graduate, sweet cheeks? –ww]  
[3 years. –pp]  
[And then we can get married? –ww]  
He groaned and turned off his phone, then tossed it onto the bed and headed downstairs.  
***  
“SURPRISE!”  
Peter pretended to be shocked as he walked into the kitchen, even though his spidey-sense had alerted him to the team’s presence.  
“Happy birthday!” Clint called from the counter.  
“And many more to come.” Natasha agreed.  
Tony raised his coffee mug. “Hopefully.”  
Steve elbowed his husband. “Happy birthday Peter. We thought we should have the party now, since you’ll be busy later. Bruce should be here any minute. Thor can’t come, but wishes you ‘happiness on your day of birth.’  
Peter grinned. “Where are those pancakes?”  
“Working on it.” Clint said, swirling a massive amount of whipped cream onto a stack of the golden flapjacks.  
“Here.” Natasha started jabbing some candles in.  
“But Pop’s was the one who made them, right?” Peter questioned, joining his dad’s at the table. “I guess the house is still standing, so I know Dad didn’t help.”  
Tony chose to ignore the slight on his cooking, and instead lit the candles on the stack of pancakes Natasha passed him. “I’ll get you a car if you don’t make me sing.”  
Peter grinned. “I wouldn’t be able to drive it yet, but sure. Can I have the Audi-R8?”  
“What? That’s mine!” Tony protested.  
They sung happy birthday, and Peter blew out the fifteen candles. Everyone helped themselves to pancakes and whipped cream.  
“Ready for presents now?” Tony asked, pushing his plate away with a sigh.  
Peter nodded, mouth full.  
“Firstly.” Steve passed him a tiny, slim package.  
“A gift card?” He guessed, pulling off the wrappings.  
“No, your avengers I.D. card. You’re really part of the team now, kiddo.” Tony hugged him. “Now open this one.”  
Peter took the gift from him and was about to rip it open when Bruce walked in.  
“Sorry I’m late.” He apologized, setting down his brief case. He looked tired, but smiled widely. “Happy 15th, Peter.”  
Peter waved his avengers card. “Look! I’m now officially one of you!”  
Bruce smiled, setting down a bulky gift wrapped package on the table. “You’ve always been one of us.”  
“I know!” Peter grinned. “But now it’s…you know, official!”  
It took almost half an hour to unwrap all the presents, and properly examine them. Asides from the card, his Dad had made him 24 ‘venom darts’, containing a neurotoxin that mimicked the venom of certain spiders, that would cause temporary paralysis.  
Pops had gotten him a new camera and some scrapbooking supplies.  
Natasha smiled as she presented him with a neat, tuck away knife that could be easily retrieved and used to kill. Peter thanked her, but made a mental note to give it to Wade.  
Clint presented him with a set of spider cufflinks and an extremely compressible parachute, just in case.  
Bruce’s gift turned out to be clothes, several sets of hoodies and jeans. It seemed like an odd choice, till the scientist explained; the clothes were super stretchy, fire proof, quick drying, as well as tear and dirt resistant. Again, just in case.  
***  
“Ready?”  
Peter nodded, rubbing his sweaty, gloved covered palms against his spandex covered legs. “Yep.”  
Tony nodded, smiling, and took off. Peter inhaled deeply, braced himself, and shot. The web caught on to the leg of the ironman suit, and Peter was yanked along, trying not to let out a shout of surprise. He had practiced this kind of thing at the gym, but never out in the open air.  
“How you doing?” Tony’s voice sounded through the communicator in his ear. “You okay?”  
“Fine.” Peter assured, his voice whipped away from him by the wind. He positioned his body straight, his arms up and gripping the web, his legs in front of him, toes pointed like a ballerina.  
“You ready to hop off?” His Dad asked, as they began to approach the tall city buildings.  
“Anytime.” Peter readied his unoccupied hand in aiming for a building nearby. “’K, I’m going…now!”  
He let go of the web attaching him to his Dad, and fell in free fall for a moment, before catching himself and swinging straight for the building he was webbed to.  
“No no no no no no no!” He muttered, sending another web in a different direction, catching himself between the two buildings. He flipped several times, trying to right himself.  
Tony’s voice came over the ear bud. “You okay, kiddo?”  
“Fine, fine.” Peter murmured, taking in his surroundings. There was a tall building right in front of him, if he could just…  
“Heeeeeeeey!”  
He spun around just in time to see a black and red blur fly past him.  
“Wade!” He didn’t think, letting go of one of the strands of web and shooting another one at his friend, even as he swung towards the building he was still attached to with one hand. He managed to stick a web to the mercenary, and braced himself to hit the building.  
The glass shattered as his feet met it, and he flew through the empty room, crashing against the wall. He managed to keep hold of the web attached to Wade. It took him a moment to realize he had crashed into an empty meeting room.  
“Hey Petey!” Deadpool called from out the window. Peter felt a tug on the rope. “Little help here?”  
Peter gathered the remaining strength in his aching body, and began to pull Wade up. It took only a minute before the Wade was climbing through the broken window.  
“What the hell…” Peter groaned, getting to his feet. “Was that?”  
“I didn’t get a chance to give you your birthday present!” Wade pulled a brown lunch sack from one of his many pouches. “Here you go!”  
Peter opened it, and had to fight a wave of nausea as he saw the contents. He dropped it, turning away from the sickening sight. “Was that an ear?” He groaned, half covering his mouth.  
“Whoops, wrong one!” Wade laughed, not sounding sorry. He scooped up the ear bag, and instead handed Peter a slightly smaller, more crumpled one. “I got it extra special for you!”  
Peter opened this one more carefully, hoping not to find something even more gruesome this time.  
“A 10$ taco bell gift card. You shouldn’t have.”  
“And...?” Wade prompted.  
“And…an earring. Thanks. Even though I’m never going to use these, thanks.”  
Wade peeled the side of his mask up, showing his ear, sporting a small golden stud. “I thought we could match! I just super glued this one to me, ‘cause the healing factor isn’t really up for piercings.”  
Peter took another look at the earring. It was like Wade’s, but the back was silver coloured, not gold. There was also something red on it, either rust or blood. He tried not to think about it.  
“Where did you get these?”  
“Um…internet.” Wade replied, fiddling with a foot long knife he had pulled from god-knows-where.  
Peter stowed the earing back in the bag, then stuck the bag in his pocket. He handed the Taco Bell card to Wade. “Here. You might as well keep this for yourself.”  
Wade jammed it into one of his sheaths, next to a huge gun. “There’s only 3 bucks left on it any way.”  
“Wait, you gave me a used up gift card?”  
Wade did not answer, taking just enough time to mockingly salute Peter before swan diving out the broken window. Peter sighed, watching him turn into a Wade-pancake on the pavement many feet below.  
“Peter? Where’d you go?” He jumped slightly, till he realized the voice was his Dad’s, coming from the earbud.  
“Uh…I crashed a bit. Broke a window.”  
He heard Tony chuckle on the other side. “I’ll pay for that. Leave an IOU.”  
Peter quickly scrawled a note, then webbed it to the intact pane of glass next to the broken one. It read ‘Sorry about the damage. Contact Tony Stark, he’ll pay. Thanks, Your Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man.’  
“’K. I’m setting out again.”  
“Alright, I’ll keep an eye out.” His Dad replied.  
He took a breath, picked a target, and shot a strand of web. He was jerked forward, out the broken window. It took him only a second to get coordinated, then he continued to swing from building to building, taking care not to smash through any more windows. Once he had the hang of it, he began to search the streets for signs of trouble.  
“Peter?”  
He almost crashed into another window, but regained control and landed safely on a roof top to talk through the earbud system to his Dad. “Yeah?”  
“Pop’s wants to know if you want lunch.”  
“Uh…” Peter glanced at his watch. It was 2:17. What time had he started out? Now that he had stopped for a second, he was aware of throbbing pain in his shoulders. “Yeah, I’m getting kind of tired. Can you pick me up?”  
“I’ll be right there.” Tony replied, and the earbud went silent.  
Peter sat, staring out at the beautiful city, the glass building lit by the glowing sun, high in the sky. His dad had been taking him for flights since he was a baby; he had no fear of heights. A couple of seagulls flapped past, squawking raucously. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the brown paper bag, then fished in it for the earring. It glinted in the sun, the red substance on was also slightly shiny. It was probably blood. He grimaced under his mask, hoping Wade hadn’t pulled these directly from some ones ears.  
“Kiddo? I’m coming in for a landing.”  
He jumped, stuffing the earring back into the bag and standing. The ironman suit landed with a clank beside him, the mask slid open.  
“How’d it go?” Tony asked, giving Peter a clumsy hug.  
“I loved it.” Peter pulled off his mask so his Dad could see his smile. “I didn’t really fight any crime, but I got some swinging practice.”  
“Good to hear.” Tony replied as the mask slid back on. “Let’s go.”  
Peter stepped back, letting him take off, then shot a web onto his leg again. They took off, Peter dangling below.  
It was a short flight back to the mansion. Peter let go as the neared it, landing clumsily and almost toppling into the roof to pool. Tony glided gracefully to his landing pad; the suit began to disassemble around him.  
Steve hurried to Peter and wrapped him in a hug. “You did great, kiddo!”  
Peter squirmed in the tight embrace. “Thanks!”  
Steve set him down and hurried to kiss Tony. “And thanks to you for keeping me updated.”  
“You were following me?” Peter asked, pulling off his gloves and boots.  
“At first.” Tony replied, passing Peter a fresh set of clothes.  
Peter sighed and headed towards the rooftop washroom. “Thanks, I guess.”  
He was out in a minute, clothed in a fresh t-shirt and jeans. Steve handed him a hamburger. He bit into it, not realizing how hungry he had been.  
“Thanks. Hey dads, can I get my ear pierced?”


	2. Peirced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Try not to scream to loud.” Wade teased.   
> Peter took the teddy bear, mainly for something to squeeze if it hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I freak anyone out with the summary? Hee hee hee >:D
> 
> Enjoy!

“Wade, this feels stupid.”  
Peter was seated on a tall, pink and white stool next to a sink. He was trying his best to look mature, but it was hard.  
“Aw, don’t be embarrassed!” Wade said in a sing-song voice, inspecting a nearby shelf of neon coloured hoop earrings.   
A group of young girls entered the shop, took one look at Wade, and ran out.  
“Why…” Peter glanced around the store, filled with bright displays of cutesy jewelry and phone cases. “Why here?”  
Wade shrugged. “I have a needle and some ice cubes at home, if you want.”  
Peter winced at the thought. “Nevermind, this is fine.”  
The bubbly store worker gave Peter a cheesy smile as she hurried up, holding a small white device that looked like a hole punch. Peter gulped.  
“This won’t hurt a bit!” She promised, setting it down and snatching up a marker. “Now, which ear is it?”  
“Right.” Wade reminded, giving the chosen earlobe a tug.  
The woman seemed to be trying to keep from looking at Wade’s exposed and gruesomely scarred face. She drew something on Peter’s ear with the marker, then held up a mirror. “That’s where you want it?”  
Peter nodded, swallowing his fear. His hands shook as she picked up the hole-punch like device and brought it up to his ear. He strained his eyes trying to keep it in his vision without physically turning his head. He felt the thing press against his earlobe.  
“Wait!” He squeaked, pulling away.  
The woman blinked. “Did I hurt you?”  
“Uh…” Peter felt stupid, embarrassed. It was just a tiny little earing, nothing scary. “No. Uh, could I have a second?”  
She seemed about to laugh, but saw the threatening look on Wade’s face. “Sure, take as long as you want!” She peeped, scampering away.  
Wade watched her go, then turned to Peter. “What’s wrong?”  
Peter bit his thumb, staring at his toes. “I’m…”  
Wade stared at him for a second, then grinned. “Are you…scared?”  
“No!” Peter protested. “Maybe. I’m not sure.”  
“Are you scared of needles and dentists too?”   
Peter groaned, knowing Wade would never stop bugging him about this.   
“Why don’t we come back later?” Wade suggested.  
“Uh…sure.” Peter hopped off the stool, suddenly aware of how shaky his legs were.  
“We’ll be back in a bit!” Wade called to the attendant.   
They walked in silence (a rare occurrence, when around Wade), till they reached an empty bench, then sat.   
“Why am I so scared of this?” Peter asked, not sure if he was talking to Wade or himself.  
“You’re probably just hungry.” Wade suggested, eyeing the food court.  
“I…don’t think that’s it. Why don’t you go get something, I know you’re thinking it.”  
Wade hopped up and headed for the food shops.  
Peter sighed, gently feeling the smooth skin of his right earlobe with a finger. It was just a tiny piece of metal, nothing to be scared of. Maybe it was because he knew it was coming, because he had time to think about it and imagine the pain.  
His phone buzzed.   
[Sure you don’t want anything, sweetie? –ww]  
[I’ll pass. –pp]  
[And DON’T call me ‘sweetie’. –pp]  
[Okey-dokey, babe. –ww]  
Peter laughed despite himself. Wade was weird and annoying pretty much all the time, but sometimes it was welcome. His dad’s seemed a bit confused by Wade, which was funny, since they themselves were very confusing. Maybe being raised in a household like his had desensitized him to the crazy stuff that tended to happen in his life. He stifled a chuckle as he remembered the previous day, when his dad had asked if Peter and Wade were dating. As if.  
“Watcha thinking about?” Wade asked, making him jump. He hadn’t noticed him walk up.  
“Nothing.” Peter replied automatically.   
Wade laughed and knocked a fist against Peter’s skull. “As usual!”  
Peter brushed his hand away and leaned back against the bench with a sigh.  
“So.” Wade took a huge bite of his burger. “You ready to go back in there and face the terrifying ear-piercing lady?”  
He ignored the sarcasm. “I guess.”   
Wade shoved the burger towards him. “Want a bite?”  
“I’ll pass.” Peter made a face. “You put mayonnaise, ketchup, relish and mustard on it?”  
“And hot sauce and BBQ and ranch!” Wade added, taking another mouthful.  
“Euuk.” Peter groaned, jokingly. “There’s something very wrong with you.”  
Wade chugged his soda for a full 10 seconds before replying. “I know.”  
It took Wade only 3 minutes to finish his meal. Peter caved in and accepted a handful of chips from him, and by the time they had dumped the garbage, he felt ready to head back to ‘Claire’s’.  
The attendant smiled grinned at them as they entered the store. “Ready to try again?” She asked in a squeaky voice.  
“Yep.” Peter tried not to think about the task ahead as he sat himself on the stool.  
As she readied the piercing thing-a-ma-jigger, Wade handed Peter one of the ‘cuddle toys’ they had there to comfort the little kids who were getting their ears pierced.  
“Try not to scream to loud.” He teased.   
Peter took the teddy bear, mainly for something to squeeze if it hurt.   
“Alrightly!” The woman grinned at Peter. “Just close your eyes, it’ll be fine!”  
Peter did as he was told, taking deep steadying breaths.  
He felt the device press against his ear lobe. He squeezed the stuffed animal tightly.  
“Could you wait a second?” This time it was Wade who said it, in the same polite voice he had used when he first met Steve. Peter kept his eyes closed, but knew that Wade had switched sides. He felt a hand on his shoulder. “Okay.”  
He decided not to question Wade’s action, feeling comforted by the grip. Again, he felt the device against his ear. He took a deep breath, waiting for the pain.  
“Ouch!” He yelped, wincing. His eyes flew open at the sharp pain, not in his ear, by at his shoulder. The spot stung, Wade had dug his fingers deep into the flesh. He swatted him away. “What was that for?”  
Wade grinned. “Distraction.”  
“Dist-,” Peter paused, then it dawned on him. He gently touched the golden stud, now lodged in his ear.   
The woman gave her cheesy grin, then began explaining how to take care of a fresh piercing. Peter did his best to listen, still shaking a bit. His ear hardly hurt at all, he almost laughed. This was what he had been scared of?  
They paid at the cash, then headed out into the mall. Peter couldn’t stop touching the new piercing.   
“I forgot.” He turned to Wade. “Thanks.”  
Wade shrugged. “No problem. So, tattoos next?”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have once elbowed a mirror to death while trying to put a sock on. Ouch. Not recommended.


End file.
